Love, Loyalty, and Undeniable Lust
by xxJxROxx
Summary: Sure, Bella and Emmett have been dating for a while. But would it kill anyone if her and Emmett's brother, Edward, lusted after one another? Could she eventually break up with Emmett for him? Read please : There is some cursing, so it's rated T
1. Prologue

**EPOV!**

I was sitting in the living room, watching the hockey game when I heard the doorbell ring. "Emmett, you got that?" I yelled up to him.

"SHIT!"

"I'm going to take that as a no," I chuckled at my brothers idiocy. Sometimes I still wonder if we're actually related, or if my mother adopted him. He looked nothing like us with his deep brown eyes and dark curly hair. But, none the less, I went to open the door for his girlfriend.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed when she seen me, taking me in a tight hug. Her and Emmett have been dating for a solid year and a half now, and I was known as the 'cute-little-brother-that-Bella-likes-to-occasionally-give-a-squeeze-to-unintentionally-making-him-extremely-horny'. How I dreamt she would look at me like she looked at Emmett, instead of like _that_- "So, where's Em?"

"He's still getting ready," I replied shyly. I'm such fucking dumb ass. _Shyly??!? Can't I at least attempt to sound like a man?!_

"Oh, okay. Whatever. So, how're things going with Jessica?" She asked politely, yet curiously. Jessica was my current 'girlfriend' of the moment. But really she was just another random girl, one whose had a crush on me since kindergarten. One that I merely used to get my mind off of Bella.

"Ehh, the same," I said nonchalantly. No need to give any fake enthusiasm.

Her smile widened as she tried not to make our conversation awkward. "You should double with us sometime! I bet it'd be a riot," she playfully punched me in the shoulder as Emmett headed down the stairs.

"Well, thanks for keeping her entertained champ!" he boasted as he snaked his arm around Bella's waist. "Is Jasper coming over tonight?" I nodded, and he continued, "Alright, cool. Just try not to make too much of a mess while I'm gone." He chuckled- he was trying to look mature in front of Bella.

"The only mess made around here is from you," I muttered under my breath, and Bella heard. At least it made her giggle.

"Umm right. Well, we'll see you later bro," he punched me - not nearly as playfully as Bella had moments before- and they exited out the door. There went my perfect brother, with his perfect girlfriend. They'd go to his perfectly played basketball game in his perfect car and have a perfect make-out session in the backseat. It was completely sickening, but I still couldn't help wishing that it was me. Fuck my life.

**BPOV**

Edward was just so damn cute, I could barely keep my eyes off of him. If I would've met _h__im_before I met his brother, maybe we'd even be together. Ugh, What am I thinking?! I'm such a sick, egocentric person! I have a perfect boyfriend, and here I go dreaming after his brother. God, I'm going to hell, aren't I?

**A/N: Sorry it's so short (: I just wanted to get a feel of this story. Review if you'd like for me to continue, please.**


	2. Late

**A/N: Not a single review…Well, maybe because it was too short…or because it sucked. Whatever! I'm going to try and stay positive.**

**EPOV!**

The next day was a Monday, so of course I had to go to school. I woke up on time, got ready for school, and had a quick breakfast- without any sounds from Emmett.

"EMMETT!!!!" I yelled his name at the top of my lungs. A loud _**thump**_ rung throughout the entire house, followed by a string of profanities.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! EDWARD, YOU HAVE TO TAKE BELLS TO SCHOOL FOR ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I could almost see the puppy dog pout in his voice.

"Sure, no problem. But you owe me," I said, even though in reality I would absolutely love to take Bella to school. Of course, I couldn't tell him that though.

"Thanks bro. I love you!" Why he was always so open with how much he loved me, I don't know. But since we don't look like brothers, when we go to public stores- such as Wal*Mart- we get some odd stares. Obviously, we must look like a homosexual couple, not exactly the appeal I was going for. "I SAID, I LOVE YOU!"

Well, I couldn't just break his heart. "I love you, too!"

"I always knew," he said, and I could tell he smirked by his tone. That smart ass.

I walked out the front door and into my Volvo, and drove a couple streets away to pick up Bella. I went to her door, and knocked on it.

"Hey Babeee- I mean Edward!" Bella said quickly as she looked at me, unexpectedly.

"Hmm, I like Babe. We could stick with that if you'd like," I grinned, laughing. Her cheeks turned a bright red as I said this. Why did she have to be so cute? _Why _did she have to be my brother's?!

"Sounds good to me," she too laughed as she shut her door and locked it, placing the key under the door mat. I opened the passenger door to my car for her and ran around the front to sit in the driver's seat. She played with the dials on my radio until she found a channel she liked.

Suddenly, _Talk Dirty To Me _by Poison started blaring through my stereo.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably as I leaned to change it, but she swatted my hand away. "I LOVE this song!" she exclaimed, as she started singing along to it-

…_I gotta touch you_

_Cause baby we'll be_

_At the drive-in_

_In the old mans Ford_

_Behind the bushes_

_'Till I'm screamin' for more_

_Down the basement_

_Lock the cellar door_

_And baby-_

_Talk dirty to me!_

Were my pants a little tighter than usual? I wasn't quite sure, but if definitely felt like it. We were in the school parking lot, and I opened my door to get out. I forgot that the music cut off when I did so, and Bella could be heard from probably a good number of cars away, screaming "TALK DIRTY TO MEEEE-".

Her face was a darker red then I'd ever seen it as she looked up at me in horror.

"Don't worry," I tried assuring her. "No one can probably even tell that that was you."

At that precise moment, Mike decided to stroll up with his hands stuffed in his Varsity Tennis jacket, as he said "Bella, I'd talk dirty to you_ any day,_" he licked his dirty lips as he stared at her cleavage. She winced as she took notice to that.

"Mike, go watch a porno or something and leave her alone," I murmured out to him.

"What was that? You know, Eddie, you barely ever stand up for yourself. Usually you get your big brother to do the hard stuff for you," he said, snickering.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Newton?" my voice rose a tiny bit as I came up to him and stared down at the filthy boy. He cowered under me. "Well, aren't you quiet now that you see the physical comparison between the two of us," I whispered to him.

"Cullen, you can go piss on it for all I care!" He yelled as he started running away. Always a bitch, he was.

"Thanks, Edward," Bella said, coming up from behind me to give me a friendly hug. "But I'd watch out, I imagine he wants revenge now."

"Nah, I wouldn't expect any difficulties from him anytime soon," I smiled, just as the bell rang. "Shit, we better get to class, we're going to look weird coming in together."

I took her hand to make her walk faster as we quickly went to Math.

**BPOV!**

He was _not _holding my hand! I totally refused to believe it. I know, it was only to get us to class faster. But I couldn't help but hope he felt the sparks that I did. Stupid, handsome Cullens! Why'd they both have to dazzle me so much?

He opened the door to Mr. Foster's class as he stared the both of us down.

"You two are very late," he peered at us from above his glasses.

"We're under a minute late," Edward argued rationally. It was true, a minute isn't very much.

"BACK SASS!" Mr. Foster came up to Edward and viciously shook his finger in his face. "Office, NOW!"

"But Mr. Foster, Edward was only trying to explain," I said, attempting to help Edward as he had helped me minutes ago.

"BACK SASS!" Mr. Foster repeated angrily- this man obviously had marital problems. His wife was probably cheating on him with Dr. Cullen, or something of that sort.

Anyways, he handed us both yellow cards and sent us to the principal's office, but I'm sure the principal would understand. This wasn't the first time Mr. Foster had unfairly sent a student to the office- once he made Jessica go because she sneezed when he was on the phone, but that I didn't necessarily object to.

Going to the office meant having more alone time with Edward, and that I couldn't say no to- not that I really had a choice.


	3. Realization

**A/N: Thanks to /mireya/, XxXamanda emoXxX, and connor-rox for reviewing! If they wouldn't have reviewed I would've called it quits. And this is my favorite story I have. You should go take a gander at my other ones though….**

**EPOV.**

So there I sat in the principal's office, listening to him talk about the school's policy for tardiness.

"Being tardy _blah blah blah blah. _It's not good for the _blah blah blah _and you shouldn't _blah blah blah. _Understood?"

No, I was too busy staring at my brother's girlfriend.

Thankfully, she was much more intuitive than I and responded, "Yes sir, we do. It won't happen again. Right Edward?" She looked up at me, a gorgeous smile on her pretty little face. I couldn't even open my mouth to speak- I just nodded.

"Good. But before you get to class, I'm going to have to write you both for a detention. Mr. Foster would get pissed if I didn't give it to you," he handed us both pink slips. On them, it was stated Mandatory that we stayed after school today.

A little disturbed, Bella walked out of the office and into the hall, as I trailed quickly behind. "Emmett's not going to be too happy about this," she whispered- so quietly, I didn't know if it was to me or to herself.

"At least he won't beat on you about it," I grumbled.

"Oh if he lays a single finger on you over something as simple as a detention, it's over," she said confidently. In reality, I knew she was only saying that to make me feel better about the ass whooping I would get later tonight.

"No need," I waved my hand in the hair to signal that the discussion was over. Yet apparently, Bella didn't catch that.

"Yes, there is need! No boyfriend of mine will be abusive to his little brother," She smiled sincerely at me- showing that she meant what she said- and started heading toward our class. I was a couple paces behind her- for a small girl, she could walk pretty fast.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by pretty slowly, but when we got to lunch I was met with quite a pleasant offer from Bella.

"Edward, my sister Alice is coming into town for a month tomorrow. Emmett and I were wondering if you'd like to join? It wouldn't really be a date, since I know you have a girlfriend and everything," her chocolate eyes were practically pleading with me to agree, to take the offer and say yes. How could I deny her?

And who knows, if her sister was anything like she was, maybe it'd be fun.

"Sure," I smiled and took a large bite into my apple.

The day only turned better when I got a letter in Biology from the office saying that our detentions had to be delayed until next week- something about using the Cafeteria for a school dance. Life was pretty damn sweet.

* * *

I was sitting in the front seat of Emmett's big off-road Jeep as we made our way to the restaurant La Bella, where we would meet Alice and Bella.

"I really hope you hit it off with Bella's sister," Emmett said.

"Yeah, me too. It'd be a nice change from Jessica," last night I had decided enough was enough- and I broke up with her. I didn't need to be held back by a girl I didn't even like.

"Was she even good?" Emmett asked, chuckling. _He did not-_

"Good at what?" I responded innocently. I refused to have this conversation with my brother. I didn't need him telling me about his and Bella's adventures in bed.

"Don't tell me she didn't put out dude, you guys were dating for a good three months!" he snorted and it made him swerve the car just a little.

"She was alright," it was a lie- I never even slept with Jessica. But I never really wanted to, either.

"Bella is better than alright, she's fucking _amazing," _Emmett gloated gleefully. "Plus, she'll do anything-"

"Look, there's the restaurant!" I cut off quickly, pointing at La Bella. Thank God, it popped up just in time.

The second he parked, I got out quickly and rushed to the entrance of the diner.

"Name?" A small waiter with an odd mustache asked politely.

"Cullen."

"Ahh, this way gentlemen. You have two very beautiful women waiting for you," With that he grabbed four menus and led us to the back of the restaurant where sure enough, Alice and Bella sat.

Alice was very petite, with jet black hair spiked in a million directions. She was gorgeous- but she definitely wasn't Bella. I sat down In the chair next to her and shook her hand.

"Alice Swan," she said, giggling when I kissed her cheek.

"Edward Cullen. It's very nice to finally meet you," Mom always did say I had a thing with winning women over. This girl was already into me and it had only been several seconds since I first saw her- it was almost too easy.

"You too- You're just as gorgeous as Bella said!"

I glanced over at Bella to see her staring evilly at Alice, her cheeks becoming a very familiar red. Once she made eye contact with me, she turned to Emmett and began kissing him passionately.

I'm no idiot- she just did that on purpose.

"Whoa, settle down there Bella, we are in a nice establishment," he separated himself from his girlfriend, and turned his face to wink at me, "Be right back, I have to go to the bathroom."

Minutes later, my phone started vibrating. I had received an extremely expected text from Emmett.

**_DUDE that was so hot! Bella never does shit like that in public!!_**

That confirmed my thoughts. Isabella Swan was trying to make me or her sister jealous-

I was just going to text Emmett back when he rolled through from the bathroom and came back to the table, a smug grin on his face.

"So Alice, are you single?" I turned to the small girl next to me, trying to pull off my so-called 'irresistible crooked smile'. She giggled again.

"Unfortunately- yes," Bella spoke for her sister, "Her and her boyfriend just recently broke up four days ago."

"That doesn't sound so unfortunate to me," I said huskily.

"Me either," Alice gushed. "Bella, won't you come with me into the bathroom?"

"Sure," and as the two ladies became retreating figures, me and Emmett pounded fists.

"Nice brah," My brother said proudly.

**BPOV**

Was it bad that I was becoming extremely jealous of Alice?

Was it even worse that I was jealous of her because she was flirting with my boyfriend's brother?

"Oh _God _Bella, I don't know how you can stay around that man without ripping all of his clothes off!" Alice said, laughing away. I just stared at her grumpily.

"You like him," Alice whispered, realization in her eyes.

"Well, yes he is my boyfriend-"

"Not Emmett! I meant Edward…you're falling for him," she took my face in between her hands and gave me a grave smile. "This is one entangled web we're dealing with."

"Alice, I most certainly do not like Edward. And if I did, I know that nothing would ever happen between us because he doesn't feel the same way-"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? Darling, I think you're with the wrong man." Was Alice right? _Was _I with the wrong man?

"I love Emmett," I stated. She knew that I wouldn't give in anytime soon, and huffed angrily.

"Yeah, for now."


End file.
